1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headphone device, and is suitably applied to an ear-hook type headphone device that is used by being connected to, for example, a portable music player.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, there has heretofore been an ear-hook type headphone device 100 that is worn in such a manner as hooking a hanger section 101 having an arm shape on ear capsules (for example, refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-143680).